


Haven Short Stories

by PinkSparkleUnicorn



Category: Haven - Fandom
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-09-12 03:08:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16865002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PinkSparkleUnicorn/pseuds/PinkSparkleUnicorn
Summary: A collection of short Haven stories, prompts, and even requests. Descriptions and any warnings at the beginning of each chapter. Character tags wil be updated when new characters are added.





	1. Underneath It All

**Author's Note:**

> What if Nathan can really cook but doesn’t because it reminds him of his mother. 
> 
> Additional tags: mentioned character death, cooking, pancakes

Elizabeth Wuornos was an exceptional cook. She could create a meal out of ingredients most people wouldn’t even think to put in the same pot. When she was married to Max Hansen she only made the basic meat and potato dishes because he never appreciated anything she did, so why even try. Things changed when she married Garland. He enjoyed everything she cooked and told her so often. She was happy. 

The first time she brought Nathan into the kitchen with her he was five. She sat him on the counter next to her and explained everything she was doing. He watched, wide eyed while she moved effortlessly around the kitchen. He told her she looked like she was dancing. She was happy. 

When Nathan was six he asked to learn how to make pancakes. Elizabeth helped him carefully measure all the ingredients and took his little hand in hers to help him stir the batter. He watched her pour the batter in the pan and listened while she explained how to flip them. She put them on a plate and took a bite. Her eyes sparkled and she spun him around the kitchen exclaiming they were the best pancakes she had ever tasted. They were happy.

Cooking was something they did together. Elizabeth let Nathan smell all the different spices and explained how you could change an entire dish by what spice you used. She brought him to the farmer’s market and showed him how to pick only the best fruits and vegetables. She praised him when he created new and tasty dishes and encouraged him when things didn’t turn out quite right. By the time he was ten, he could create entire meals by himself. They were happy. 

When Nathan was twelve things changed. Elizabeth got sick. Cooking wasn’t as much fun without her next to him singing and laughing. He cooked for her at first. Creating her favorite dishes and bringing them to her on a tray with flowers. But she got worse and couldn’t eat much of anything. His father didn’t laugh anymore, instead he yelled at Nathan for always making a mess. Nathan wasn’t happy anymore. 

Then Elizabeth died. Cooking was a painful reminder that she was gone and never coming back, so Nathan stopped. Garland brought home takeout or heated tasteless frozen dinners in the microwave. Things got worse between them. They barely talked and never about Elizabeth. They weren’t happy anymore.  


The one thing that still brought Nathan joy was cooking her pancakes. He never forgot how she spun him around the kitchen exclaiming they were the best pancakes she ever tasted. He often wondered if she really meant it. That is until the day Duke overslept. Nathan moved around the kitchen measuring the ingredients just like he did all those years ago. On his way out the door, Duke stopped to take a bite, because how bad could they be? He looked up at Nathan, eyes sparkling almost like Elizabeth’s. “These are the best pancakes I’ve ever tasted!” Nathan smiled. He was happy.


	2. Where are my pants?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Duke wakes up on Nathan’s sofa without his pants.
> 
> Additional tags: drinking, way too much drinking, drunken declarations, fluff, missing pants
> 
> Written for two prompts:
> 
> “How long have you been standing there?”  
> “Longer than you’d like”
> 
> and
> 
> “How many times do I have to tell you to stop listing me as your emergency contact?”

Duke sat straight up on the sofa and looked around in a panic. Why was he in Nathan’s house? He lifted the blanket covering his legs. And where the hell were his pants? He wrapped the blanket around his waist and started searching the room. He even got on his knees and checked under the sofa. Nothing. Did he have his pants when he got here or did Nathan do something with them once he arrived. Speaking of Nathan where was he? 

Duke looked up from his position on the floor and saw Nathan standing in the doorway between the living room and the kitchen holding two cups of coffee, trying very hard to keep a straight face.

“How long have you been standing there?” Duke asked.

Nathan set the coffee mugs on the end table. “Longer than you’d like.”

Duke got off the floor and sat on the sofa. He reached for one of the mugs. “Okay, I gotta know... where are my pants?”

“In the wash.”

“Why are my pants in the wash? And why didn’t you let me borrow something to wear?”

Nathan raised an eyebrow and shrugged. “I thought you looked better without pants.”

Duke pointed his finger at him. “You are not funny. Seriously, why am I half naked in your living room. You don’t like me most of the time and I sure as hell don’t like you very much right now.”

Nathan sipped his coffee before answering. “That’s not what you were saying last night. I clearly remember quite a few declarations of love aimed in my direction. You don’t?”

“Nathan, I swear to god if I was wearing pants...”

“You’d what? It’s actually an idle threat since you _aren’t_ wearing pants.”

“Nate...answers now...” Duke growled before adding, “...please.”

Nathan sighed and set his coffee down. “Your pants are in the wash because you fell, not once but twice while I was trying to get you in the house. And in case you forgot it’s been raining all week, you were covered in mud. I was not letting you sleep on my sofa covered in mud. As to why I didn’t give you anything to wear... notice the lovely bruise on my cheek? I got that getting your pants off. I sure as hell wasn’t going to risk another one trying to get pants on.”

Duke winced at the purple bruise on Nathan’s cheek. “I did that?”

“Yeah, you did. And then you spent twenty minutes apologizing and trying to “kiss it better” your words, not mine. I figured since you...and it kills me that I know this...sleep nude it wouldn’t matter if I just threw a blanket over you.”

Duke rested his head in his hands. “Oh my god. Exactly how much did I drink last night and why were you there?”

“I wasn’t. McHugh called me. How many times do I have to tell you to stop listing me as your emergency contact?”

“Do you know what happened? Why I drank so much?” 

“From what McHugh told me, you insisted you could drink more than a tourist from Scotland. And from the state I found you in, you were wrong. I was going to take you to the Rouge but getting you into the Bronco was an adventure I hope to never repeat, so I brought you here.”

Duke stared at Nathan trying desperately to remember anything from the night before. 

“And don’t worry...your virtue is still intact. I was able to fend off all your hugs and kisses before you finally passed out.” Nathan said, answering the question Duke looked like he was about to ask. 

“Nate, I’m so sorry. I never meant to do any of those things.” Duke said softly, looking down at his hands. 

Nathan shook his head and sighed. “I know. Give me a minute and I’ll get you some pants. I’ll even make you pancakes for breakfast and maybe I can convince you to tell me how much you love me again.”

Duke snapped his head up to see if Nathan was being sarcastic again. “What?”

Nathan sat down next to Duke. “Well, you are kind of cute and I could do worse...again your words not mine...so, how about you give me one of those kisses I was avoiding last night...unless it was just the alcohol talking?”

Duke leaned over and took Nathan’s face in his hands. “It was definitely not the alcohol talking.” He whispered before he crushed his lips against Nathan’s.

Nathan ginned when they broke apart. “Good, because I love you, too.”


	3. To Be Fair I Do Have Two Wuornos’ In My contacts...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nathan is mad at Duke...with good reason. 
> 
> Additional tags: questionable texts, apologizing, humor

“If I told you I loved the way you looked staring at the ocean with a beer in your hand what would you say?”

Nathan turned and saw Duke leaning against one of the many doors leading from the dining room of the Grey Gull to the deck. He glared at him and took a long drink from his beer. “I’d tell you to leave me alone and sober up.”

“C’mon Nate, I said I was sorry. What can I do to make it up to you?” Duke asked, closing the distance between them. 

Nathan put his hand up. “Don’t come any closer.”

“You used to be more forgiving...”

“You used to be less of an ass...”

Duke sighed and ran his hands through is hair and rested them on the back of his neck. “Guess I deserved that.”

“Yeah, you do.” Nathan said, turning back to the ocean. 

“I didn’t do it on purpose you know.”

Nathan turned around again. “But you laughed about it. I think that’s why I’m so mad.”

Duke smiled and shook his head. “Nate, it sucks now but by next week...”

“Don’t give me that line...by next week the whole station will still remember you sending that text to the Chief... and him bellowing about it for the whole bullpen to hear!”

Duke choked back his laughter. “Nate, I’m sorry. But look at it this way...at least it was only a text not a picture.”

Before Nathan had a chance to respond, Duke walked up behind him and wrapped his arms around Nathan’s waist and rested his chin on his shoulder. “I apologized to the Chief, you know. Told him I’d be more careful next time. He actually laughed and told me I should probably propose if that was a normal Friday night for us.”

Nathan didn’t turn around but he let out a small chuckle. “You’re still a jerk. And I’m still a little mad but I love you.”

Duke gently turned Nathan to face him. “I love you, too. I’m truly sorry...not so much for sending the text but for laughing about it. How about I ask Tracy to close up and we go home. I’ll make you pancakes...”

Nathan’s glare turned into a soft smile. “With blueberries?”

Duke kissed him gently, “And tons of maple syrup.”


	4. Being sick stinks!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nathan is sick and Duke comes to take care of him.
> 
>  
> 
> Additional tags: care/comfort, snarking, sexual innuendos, fluff, trouble free Haven set around season 2, partially AU, partially canon compliant

“That can not be comfortable.” 

Nathan twisted his head to see Duke leaning against the doorframe of his bedroom. “I’m fine. Go away. Wait...how did you get in?”

“I’m offended you even need to ask. I can get in anywhere.”

“The Chief gave you the keys, huh?” Nathan asked, still half hanging off the bed. 

Duke ignored him and twisted his head to meet Nathan’s eyes. “Would you like me to help you get out of bed?”

“I want you to go and leave me to die in peace.” 

“Or I could help you get in bed...maybe that will put you in a better mood.”

Nathan glared at him. “You wish. That ship sailed a while ago...”

“Wow...snarky even on your deathbed? I’m impressed. I wasn’t offering my services... well, I was but not those kind of services... like I said you can not be comfortable.” Duke crossed the room and rolled Nathan so his head was no longer hanging off the bed. 

“Why are you here? Wait, I don’t want to know...just leave.” Nathan grumbled. 

“I’m here because you haven’t answered your phone or your door in a week, you threw a bottle of cough syrup at the Chief and you told Rebecca and I quote ‘If you don’t leave now I’ll throw up all over you and I won’t pay to dry clean your uniform.’ You are horrible when you’re sick and apparently I’m the only one who can deal with you like this.”

“But why would you want to? I haven’t exactly been nice to you lately.”

Duke grinned. “Because now I have no more parking tickets.”

Nathan snorted. “The Chief must really be worried if he not only called you but got rid of all your parking tickets. I guess I should be flattered.”

“Nate... your father is worried about you. You need someone to take care of you until you get better and since I never get sick and I have experience dealing with this,” he waved his hands in the general direction of the bed before continuing, “I was the most logical choice.”

“I don’t want you here. You’re going to be mean to me and I won’t be able to fight back.” Nathan whined. 

Duke sat on the bed and felt Nathan’s forehead. “What, am I five? I’m not going to be mean to you. Now seriously, what’s wrong?” 

Nathan looked up at Duke. “I have the flu. A very nasty strain according to Gloria. She wanted me in the hospital, I refused. There’s nothing you can do. I’m going to die here and I’d prefer to do it alone.”

“So dramatic. You missed your calling when you became a cop. Should’ve gone into acting. I hear directors love a good death scene.” Duke teased, standing up and bending to pick up the trail of discarded tissues. “Did you forget how to use a garbage can?”

“It’s my house. I can throw tissues on the floor if I want to. You know, your bedside manner sucks. Good thing you’re a bartender and not a doctor.” Nathan snarked before sneezing. 

Duke handed him a tissue and before he could stop himself Nathan thanked him. 

“Okay, when’s the last time you got out of bed?” 

“Ten minutes ago. I was taking a-“ Nathan began before Duke interrupted him.

“Really, Nate? Are you trying to be as difficult and vulgar as possible?” 

Nathan glared at him again. “Yes. I want you to leave.”

“Fine. I’ll go. Can’t say I didn’t try. Here’s your phone, call 911 if you get worse.” Duke tossed Nathan the phone from the night stand and headed out the door.   
He got to the top of the stairs before he heard Nathan call out to him. “I can’t believe you’re going to leave me here...sick...and alone...you used to be able to take more than a few insults. You’re going soft on me...”

Duke walked back into the bedroom. “You’re the one going soft. I thought I’d be able to make it downstairs before you cracked and called me back.”

Nathan folded his arms across his chest. “Jerk.”

“That the best you’ve got?” 

“Would you prefer jackass?” 

“Why do you become a complete asshole when you’re sick? I know you hate being sidelined but you know I can make you feel better so why are you fighting it?”

“Because...” 

“Well, that clears everything up. I’m not going anywhere until you’re better so do your worst.” Duke said, feeling his forehead again. “You’re warm but can’t tell if you’ve got a fever. Don’t move...”

Duke headed into Nathan’s bathroom and rummaged around in the medicine cabinet. 

“Like I have the energy to go anywhere?” Nathan mumbled to the empty room.

Duke reappeared holding a thermometer. “I hear it’s more accurate if I put it in-“

Nathan snorted. “You wish...just put it in my mouth.”

Duke smirked. “Really? I thought that ship had sailed?”

“Only you could turn taking my temperature into something sexual.”

Duke shrugged. “It’s a talent. Now open up.” He shoved the thermometer in Nathan’s mouth and waited. 

Three soft beeps filled the room and Duke took the thermometer out of Nathan’s mouth. “101.4 so yeah, you have a fever. Have you taken anything recently?”

“You mean besides the half bottle of whiskey?”

“Very funny, you haven’t been drinking. Seriously, have you take any medicine recently?”

“No. Whatever Gloria left made me sick.”

“I’m going to get you some Tylenol and then you’re taking a shower so I can do something about this...” Duke said waving his hands in the direction of the bed and mess of tissues all over the room. 

“I don’t want to get up...” Nathan whined. 

“Did you just whine at me?” 

“Uh...maybe?”

“You’re such a baby. Good thing I love you...I’ll start the shower... do you need help getting undressed?”

Nathan blinked a few times at Duke’s casually spoken words but recovered quickly. “No, I’m perfectly capable of taking off my own clothes...”

“That’s not what you said the last time I was up here.” Duke teased, following the tissue trail into the bathroom. 

“Duke? When is the last time you got laid because I’m starting to think it’s been a long time...”

Duke laughed and started the shower. “Just get in here so I can change your sheets. You do have another set, right?”

Nathan walked into the bathroom and started taking off his clothes. “What do you take me for? A completely helpless idiot? Yes, I have another set...a few if you must know. In the hall closet.”

“Good. Go, get clean...you smell.” Duke said, pulling a towel out of the cabinet and putting it on the hook next to the shower. “I’ll be done before you get out.”

“Real nice, insult the sick person.”

“Who said I was nice? Now go!” Duke said, pushing a now naked Nathan toward the shower. 

While Nathan was showering, Duke stripped the bed, put on new sheets, picked up all the tissues, and tossed a pair of clean pajamas on the bed. He opened one of the windows before heading back into the bathroom. He collected Nathan’s discarded clothes and added them to the pile in the bedroom. “You almost done? I want you in bed before I take this stuff downstairs to wash.”

Nathan turned off the water and grabbed the towel. He dried off and walked into the bedroom. “Was that an invitation? You know it’s my bed...I should be doing the inviting.”

“Now who’s turning everything sexual?” Duke tossed Nathan the pajama pants. “Put these on before I start to take you seriously.”

Nathan pulled on the pants. “You never take me seriously why would you start now?”

“Shut up. Get into bed. I’ll bring you some tea after I put these in the wash.”

“I don’t have tea.” Nathan said as he climbed into bed. 

“I know. I brought stuff with me. I made chicken soup last night so when you’re feeling better let me know. You need anything before I go?”

“No...” Nathan watched Duke scoop up all the dirty linens and clothes. He sighed. “Duke?” 

Duke stopped at the door and turned around. “Yeah?”

“Thanks.”

Duke flashed a quick smile. “You’re welcome. I’ll be right back.”  
Nathan pulled the blanket over his shoulders and waited for Duke to get back. Truth be told it was kind of nice to have someone take care of him. Someone he felt comfortable with that is. His dad had tried but he was never any good when Nathan got sick even when he was a child. And poor Rebecca must’ve drawn the short straw at the station because she did not look happy to be checking on him. He probably owed her an apology for the vomit comment he made. 

Duke reappeared rather quickly, holding a mug in one hand and a bottle of water in the other. He put them both down and handed Nathan two pills. “I forgot to get you this before. It should help bring your fever down.”

Nathan took the pills and washed them down with the water. He looked up at Duke. “Can you stay with me? You don’t have to if you don’t want to...”

Duke took the bottle of water from Nathan and handed him the tea. “Drink this and I’ll stay.”

Nathan obediently drank the tea and handed the mug back to Duke. “The chair is really comfortable... I know it doesn’t look like it.”

“Really Nathan? You want me to sit over there and what...watch you?” Duke moved to the other side of the bed and climbed in. He arranged himself so he could stroke Nathan’s hair. 

Nathan stiffened for a second but Duke’s fingers softly stroking his hair was so relaxing. “Mom used to do that when I was sick...”

“I know. You okay with me doing it? Don’t want to overstep...” Duke asked quietly. 

“Feels nice...” Nathan mumbled moving closer to Duke. “You aren’t afraid of getting sick?”

“I don’t get sick, remember?” Duke boasted. 

“Try to sleep. You’ll feel better and then I’ll be out of your hair...literally and figuratively.”

Nathan yawned and felt his eyelids getting heavy. “Don’t want you to leave...,” he murmured before he fell asleep. 

“What was that?” Duke asked but Nathan was already snoring softly. 

He continued to stroke Nathan’s hair loving how it felt to run his fingers through the soft locks. Laying in Nathan’s bed with Nathan tucked up next to him, Duke tried to remember why they stopped sleeping together. They hadn’t fought, really, they just kind of drifted out of their relationship, if that’s what you could call sex a couple times a week and drinks almost every weekend. He missed it and often wondered if Nathan did too. He closed his eyes and fell asleep trying to figure out how to fix things. 

Duke woke up a few hours later to find Nathan hugging him in his sleep. He smiled and rested his chin on Nathan’s head, enjoying the closeness they hadn’t had in a while. He felt Nathan shift in his sleep and took the opportunity to untangle himself and go clean the rest of tissue trail that seemed to be all over the house. 

It took longer than expected for Duke to straighten up downstairs. He heard Nathan moving around and decided to see how he was feeling. 

Nathan jumped when he came out of the bathroom and saw Duke standing in his room. “I thought you left.”

“I told you I wasn’t leaving until you felt better. Did the nap help?”

Nathan nodded and climbed back in bed. “I feel better than I have in days.”

Duke pulled the blanket up over Nathan’s shoulders. “You should probably eat something.”

He made it a foot away from the bed when Nathan grabbed his arm and pulled him back.   
Before Duke could protest, Nathan pulled him close and kissed him hard. He waited for Duke to relax into the kiss before coaxing his mouth open so he could slide his tongue inside. 

Caught off guard, it took Duke a minute to focus and kiss Nathan back. He was out of breath when Nathan let go and fell back against his pillow. 

“What the hell was that for?” Duke asked, still trying to catch his breath. 

“You keep bragging you don’t get sick. I figured it would be a fun way to test that theory.”

“Smart ass. You wasted a perfectly good kiss then because I don’t get sick. You want some soup?” 

Nathan shook his head. “Want something else...”

“You’re too sick for pancakes. They’d just sit in your stomach like a ball of lead.”

Nathan rolled his eyes. “Not what I meant. Want to try again. Maybe a little more serious this time?”

“Nate, not quite following you...try again with what?”

“And you say I’m the oblivious one. Us. I want to try again with you. Don’t want casual this time. I want it to be just you...”

“Whoa, okay...back it up a minute. Not three hours ago you were telling me to get out and leave you alone. Now you want to get back together...I mean not that we were ever really together but still... And you want to be exclusive? Want to make sure we’re on the same page.”

“Duke, I’m sick. You know I say those things when I’m sick...but yeah I want to be with you... if you don’t that’s okay. Just thought maybe with some of the things you were saying today you might want it, too.”

“I did... I mean I do... just not sure I’ll be any good at the whole relationship thing.”

“You did pretty well when we weren’t in a relationship so...” 

“Nate, I missed you...not sure what happened but being here with you today brought back some good memories. I’m willing to try doing a real relationship but we have to get you better first.”

“I can get behind that. You said something about chicken soup?”

“Yes, yes I did. Let me go heat it up.” Duke turned to leave but stopped and turned back to Nathan. “So... you think I can use my new status as your boyfriend to convince you to get rid of my parking tickets?”

“You said the Chief already did that in exchange for you checking in on me...” Nathan said, totally confused.

“I was teasing. The Chief called and asked me to check on you . I said no problem, packed up some supplies and you know the rest.” 

Nathan smiled and shook his head. “You know you’re a pain in the ass, right?”

“Oh, but it’s such an exquisite pain...” Duke purred, leaning down to kiss Nathan’s forehead. 

Nathan groaned. “You really need to get laid.”

Duke threw his head back and laughed. “When you’re better I’m sure you can help me with that. Now let me go get your soup.”

 

******  
Duke woke up with Nathan’s arms around him again. He shifted and let out a soft whine. 

Nathan opened his eyes and looked at Duke. “What’s wrong? Am I hurting you?”

Duke made a pitiful sound. "I don't feel very well."

Nathan raised one eyebrow. "Did warn you."

"I don't get sick."

"Apparently, you do."

The sound that Duke made was even more pitiful than before and Nathan reached out to stroke his hair. "Want some tea?"

THE END


	5. Is this a game?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a short funny, piece of fluff with a tiny bit of angst. Most likely AU. 
> 
> Duke is playing some sort of game with Nathan’s head...or is he?

“How hard is it to not park in a no parking zone? I swear you do it just to annoy me. I’m not helping you get rid of these. I don’t care how many lunches you bring me, how many drinks you comp me at the Gull, how many times you let me win at poker-“

Duke looked up from his phone and tilted his head. Giving Nathan a once over he smiled, grinned actually. “You are so fucking hot when you’re mad.” 

Momentarily stunned into silence, Nathan just glared at Duke. “Shut up.”

Still grinning, Duke leaned forward. “Why don’t you come over here and make me?”

Nathan crossed his office in two long strides and towered over Duke. “What the hell? What kind of game are you playing?”

Duke tilted his face towards Nathan and smirked at his obvious confusion. “No game. I think you’re hot when you’re mad.”

Nathan narrowed his eyes. “And I think I made it perfectly clear last week when you got drunk and professed your love for me, again...that you are never getting me in your bed.”

“Who said anything about a bed?” 

“You are absolutely impossible. Only you can turn a discussion about parking tickets into one about taking me to bed.”

“I think there’s been a bit of a miscommunication here. I merely said you were hot when you’re mad, which you are-“

“Stop! Just fucking stop! You left _me_ remember? You just got out of bed one morning and left. And I dealt with it but now you’re here and you’re saying these...these things. So, I’m going to ask you one more time before I throw you out. What the hell kind of game are you playing?”

Duke stood up and rested his hands on the back of his neck. “Nate,” he began softly, “there really is no game. I fucked up and in my own stupidly idiotic way I’m asking for another chance.”

Nathan felt some of the fight leave him. He sighed a big deep sigh. “Why?”

Now it was Duke’s turn to looked confused. “Why did I leave or why do I want another chance?”

Nathan sat on the couch and shrugged. “Both, I guess.”

Duke sat next to him so their knees were touching. “I left because being with me was affecting your ability to do your job. You were turning a blind eye to everything I did and I heard the talk around town. You were so close to losing your job. And for what? A criminal?”

Nathan turned to Duke, his eyes soft and still so full of love. “But you meant everything to me...still do.”

“I know. That’s why I’m asking for this. I left because I loved you and didn’t want to hurt you anymore, but I can’t stay away. I’m done with it all...all the criminal stuff...I just want to be with you. Please, Nate, give me another chance…”

Nathan reached out and picked up Duke’s hand. He brought it to his lips and gently kissed the palm. “Always, Duke, I will always give you another chance.”


End file.
